


Tmnt Foot Ninja

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Just an rp where the turtles were raised by shredder instead of splinter Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Tmnt Foot Ninja

It was the year 2017 and Clara was walking home from the movies one afternoon after school.

Raph was at Shredder's lair receiving orders from him.  
He was told to capture a girl and his brother was to capture Clara. He bowed and went to get ready for the mission.

Avalon was getting ready to head out to her part time job as a preschool teacher.

Leo was jumping from building to building following her.

Clara was a block from her apartment and she felt someone was following her.

Raph got out and set out to capture Avalon. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop following her too.

Leo hid in the shadows he had to wait till she was in her apartment to attack.

 

Avalon was walking into her job when she felt a chill and turn to look

Clara went inside her apartment as she walked inside and was about to walk to the kitchen.

Raph hid behind a thing on a rooftop as he could sense that she was watching him. He sighed with relief.

Leo came in through a window and followed her as he knocked her out in the kitchen.

Avalon was about to head into her job but attention on the roof caught her attention. She reached into her pocket for her knife

Clara was knocked out and she fell to the floor.

Raph then jumped down onto the ground and with one swift move he knocked her out as well.

Leo picked her up and carried her back to shredders lair.

Avalon laid on the ground the knife she was clutching laid embedded in her leg.

Clara was still knocked out in his arms.

Raph took the knife out of her legs cleaning it and bandaging it and took her to Shredder's lair.

Leo arrived at Shredder's lair with her in his arms.

Avalon was knocked out cold laying limply in his arms.

Clara pretty soon woke up and struggled in his arms.

Raph brought her to Shredder and asked him what he wanted them to do with them.

Leo shush her and tapped her neck hitting the pressure point knocking her out again.

Avalon let out a moan as she started to wake up.

Clara was unconscious again as she laid limp in his arms.

Shredder said, "you may do what you wish to them. They are your rewards for obeying my orders all the time to a T."

Raph smirked bowed to Shredder and picked her up taking her to his private quarters.

Leo carried her to the shredder.

Avalon woke up and let out a scream

Clara was still out.

Raph covered her mouth and laid her down on his bed climbing on top of her.

Leo looked at his master to see if he approved.

Avalon kicked at him trying to get free

Shredder approved and nodded to him.

Raph tied her to his bed as he smashed his lips to hers.

Leo nodded and took her to his private chambers.

Avalon threw her head back and head butt him

Clara fluttered her eyes open and bit his arm.

Raph growled and kissed her chin jaw and throat.

Leo let out a growl and throw her down on the bed.

Avalon screamed and tried to fight him more

Clara gasped and screamed in pain.  
"Wh-what're you gonna do to me?"

Raph nipped bit and sucked hickeys all across her neck.

"Anything I want you are mine now.." he says with a smirk and use his katana to cut her clothes off her body.

Avalon screams turns into moans

Clara gasped as she tried to cover her naked body from him.

Raph trailed hickeys and made love marks all across her shoulders.

Leo smirked as he moved closer to her. "Mmmm so sexy."

Avalon glared at him as she tried to get away

Clara's face blushed beet red as she glared up at him. 

Raph took her clothes off as he began to suck on a nipple tweaking the other.

Leo kissed down her body.

Avalon tried to head butt him again

Clara moaned softly as she arched her back.

Raph ignored her and sucked on the other nipple.

Leo kissed lower nipping at her nipples.

Avalon screamed loudly. "HELP ME ANYBODY."

Clara moaned and arched her back.

Raph kissed her to shut her up rubbing her legs up and down.

He licked and sucked on her nipples.

Avalon let out a moan

Clara mewled softly her body shuddering in delight.

Raph sucked on her pussy lips fingering her rubbing her clit.

He sucked and bit her nipples more

Avalon screamed louder

Clara held his head closer to her chest as she arched her back moaning.

Raph fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her as he delved his tongue into her.

He marked her as his as he slid his cock inside her

Avalon screamed and cried more

Clara moaned from the pain and in pleasure as she cried a little.

Raph put tape over her mouth as he rubbed and stroked along her inner walls.

Leo kissed her as he began thrusting in her.

Avalon laid there emotionless as he had his way with her

Clara kissed him back as she arched her back mewling.

Raph then entered her thrusting fast hard and deep into her.

Leo deepen the kiss as he thrusted in her harder.

Avalon eyes widened as she started trying to get away

Clara whimpered into the kiss as she rubbed his shoulders.

Raph bucked into her as he grounded his hips against hers.

Leo thrust in her more hitting her womb.

Avalon moaned as she looked at him

Clara scratched his shoulders as she groaned.

Raph reached her g spot and hit it with precise accuracy as he grunted.

He kept hitting her womb.

She moans in pleasure

Clara gripped his shoulders as she shuddered in delight.

Raph reached his peak and climaxed into her shooting his seeds into her.

Leo grunted as he released his seed into her womb.

Avalon moaned as she looked at him fearfully

Clara orgasmed all around him as she moaned softly.

Raph then took the tape off of her mouth as he pulled out of her nuzzling her neck, "you're mine."

Leo kissed her. “You’re my mate now.”

Avalon moves away from him and wouldn’t look him in the eye.

Clara sighed and nodded kissing him back.

Raph snuggled against her pulling her against him.

Leo smirk and kissed her.

Avalon tried to move away kicking him between his legs

Clara moaned and mewled kissing him roughly.

Raph didn't feel anything since he was protected by his shell.

Leo kissed back placing her on top of him.

“LET ME GO, YOU SICK BASTARD.”

Clara whimpered kissing him deeply.

Raph shook his head no smirking, "didn't I tell you? I said you're mine now!"

Leo smirked and kissed down her body.

“But I don’t want you, you hurt me and took something special to me.” She says crying

Clara then pushed him off of her moaning and said, "please no more right now."

Raph stroked her cheek and cooed to her saying, "I'm sorry but I want you. I like you baby."

“As you wish my love,” he says getting up. “I’m going to get you some food.”

“No your not.” She says moving away from him

Clara nodded as she got up and got dressed.

Raph looked at her and smiled saying, “yes I am.”

Leo knocked on the door a few minutes later.

“If you truly liked me you would me go.”

Clara said come in and waited for him as her stomach growled.

Raph ignored her deciding that arguing with her was pointless since she was being too irrational.

Leo came in carrying a tray of sushi. “I’m not sure what you like or allergic to.”

She sighed and tried to turn over and sleep but her stomach growled

Clara shook her head no looking away from him.  
“I hate sushi. Just get me some breakfast food.”

“Are you hungry? I’ll go get you some food,” Raph said as he got up and he locked his bedroom door and left.

“I will try but fair warning you are in a Japanese home and we eat food like this all the time.” He says leaving the bedroom.

She laid there and cried

Clara sighed. She wanted to go home.

Raph came back with her food and handed it to her.  
“Here you go baby.”

Leo came back in with a plate of every breakfast item you can think of

“Don’t call me that.” She snaps as she looks at the food refusing to eat it not knowing what he did to it

Clara looked at him and her stomach growled.

“I didn’t poison the food if that’s what you’re wondering. Why would I do that when I want you alive?”

Leo sat the food in front of her.

“Yeah but there is other stuff you could do.”

Clara began to eat as she was starving.

“Will you just eat it?!” Raph asked getting annoyed.

Leo sat down behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

She turned away and looked at a wall she rather starve and die then be here

Clara continued to eat not caring that Leo was touching her.

Raph sighed and said, “look you can leave if you want I won’t stop you,” he said sadly.

Leo massage her shoulders trying to get rid of any pain he caused.

She turned to look at him. “Really you are going to let me go?”

Clara then finished eating and she moaned softly.

Raph sighed and nodded looking sadly away from her.

Leo moved the tray away. “You need to rest now.”

Avalon sighed and looked into his eyes. “How far would I get before your father forced me back?”

Clara sighed and nodded as she looked up at him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he doesn’t come after you ok?”

Leo laid down pulling her down with him.

“What is going to happen to me, here?”

Clara squeaked and gasped snuggling against him.  
“Can you leave the foot?”

“I wanna come with you baby. I wanna be with you so I’m taking you away from here ok?”

Leo nuzzled her. “Not by my free will, But I’m leaving and taking you with me.”

“But where will we go, I’m sure you can’t stay in New York.”

Clara whimpered at that then said, “what do you mean not by your own free will?”

“We’ll go somewhere farther away from here ok babe?” Raph asked her stroking her cheeks.

“Shredder won’t let me leave willingly but that’s why I need you to sleep so we can leave once it’s dark.”

“Will you be accepted wherever we go?”

Clara nodded and she yawned and then she fell asleep in his arms.

Raph nodded then laid her down with her in his arms and he fell asleep.

Leo kissed her and fell asleep.

Avalon smiled and fell asleep

It was night now hours later and Clara woke up and was ready to go.

Raph was already awake and he got ready as well.

Leo came up to her and kneeled. “Get on my back because we are heading to the roof top.”

Avalon looked scared. “What happens if we are caught

Clara nodded and she climbed on the back of his shell.

“We won’t trust me. I’m a ninja I’ll be uncatchable.”

He made sure she was secure before opening a window and stepping onto the ledge. 

Avalon moves so she was at his chest. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Clara held on tightly as she was afraid of heights.

“You won’t lose me I promise you,” Raph said to her stroking her cheeks kissing her softly.

Leo flipped onto a neighboring roof top and another and another. He stops a few miles away. “We got to wait on my brother.”

Avalon kissed back. “I’m ready.”

Clara sighed and nodded.

Raph carries her bridal style out of the window and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he saw Leo.

Leo motioned to the shadows as he held Clara.

Avalon held on for dear life as she buried her head into his neck.

Clara still held on tightly to his back.

Raph then made it next to Leo his brother.  
“So where to now Leo?”

“We have to get out of New York and Japan isn’t a option for now...” Leo says

Avalon had fallen back to sleep against him

Clara just listened as she held on.

Raph nodded and suggested upstate New York.

Leo shook his head no. “He would still fine us girls where were you from before New York?”

“Washington state,” Clara told Leo.

Raph had no idea where Avalon was from because she’s asleep.

Leo nodded.

Avalon shivered and woke up. “Hmmm what?”

Clara just giggled.

“Where did you live before here baby?” Raph asked her.

Orlando Florida. I was also from Spain.” She says nervously

Clara listened and nodded.

Raph nodded then said, “then we’ll go to Washington.”

Leo nodded. “How will we get there we can’t exactly drive out of here?”

Avalon looked at Raph.

Clara looked at Raph as well wondering how too.

“We’re gonna have to take a plane outta here,” Raph said to them.

Leo nodded we can get in on the cargo hold.

“A...a plane.” Avalon says nervously as she gets dangerously pale

Clara still held on tight to Leo’s back.

“Hey Avalon it’s gonna be ok baby ok? I’ll protect you!”

Leo moved her so he was carrying her bridal style as he kissed her lips.

Avalon looked uncertain but nodded

Clara blushed as she kissed him back holding onto him.

Raph then saw the airport. He jumped the fence and raced to the cargo area of a plane.

Leo followed as the plane started to take off. “Hold on.” He said as he jumped into the cargo area.

Avalon had her head buried into Raph’s neck.

Clara nodded as she held on tightly to him.

Raph jumped as well and made it into the cargo area.

Leo shut the door.

Avalon sighed in relief. “Let’s never do this again.”

Clara just giggled at that.

Raph sighed and nodded as he put her down.

Leo smiles and rubs her back. “I’m sorry we are making you leave your home.”

Avalon moves to sit by a wall as far away from the door and the others as she could

Clara sighed and nodded saying it’s fine.

Raph walked over to her stroking her cheek.  
“What’s wrong baby?”

Leo nodded and sat down pulling her onto his lap.

“I don’t like being on planes at all.” She says looking very pale

Clara squeaked and blushed looking up at him.

Raph pulled her tightly to him trying to calm her down.  
“It’s gonna be ok baby.”

Leo smiled and kissed her.

“No all planes crash, I know.” She says working herself into a panic

Clara giggled kissing him back.

“No they don’t. Most planes don’t crash. It’s ok sweetheart.”

Leo smiled and rubbed her shoulders 

“I lost my whole family in a plane crash...”

Clara moaned and mewled softly.

“It’s alright baby. I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Leo smiled and rubbed her womanhood lightly.

She rested her head against his chest.

Clara started to moan softly as she looked up at him.

Raph began to rub her back as he kissed her all over her face.

Leo smirked and winked at her.

Avalon relaxed as she looked up at him.

“L-Leo please! Not right now!” Clara mumbled.

Raph kissed her lips softly and passionately.

Leo stopped and lean back.

Avalon kissed him back.

Clara sighed and said, “fine Leo go ahead.”

Raph deepened the kiss not even caring that Clara and Leo were near them.

Leo shook his head.

Avalon moaned and kissed him more

Clara sighed and kissed him passionately.

Raph slipped his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.


End file.
